That's So Osama Bin Laden
by kthomas14
Summary: The favorite 2000s hit Disney sitcom, "That's So Raven" takes on a new horny challenge as terrorism strikes on a whole new level. Will Raven save the gang?


One day a small black kid named Cory Baxter came home sick from school because his teacher Mrs. Applebomb lactated all over him. Cory drank her milk but forgot he was lactose intolerant so he had the shits. Cory had a sister named Raven who was a filthy crackwhore, their molesty Olympic skier dad Victor, and their slave mother Tanya. Raven also started a gang with just 2 members named Chelsea and Eddie. Chelsea was born in a small shack in Ireland but her parents were part of a cult called Irish Catholicism and they were going to sacrifice her to the pope. Luckily a sweet fella by the name of Osama Bin Laden found her in the nick of time at the pope's castle and adopted her for his very own. Raven put Eddie in her backpack and they've been friends ever since. One day Raven said "Guys I just had a vision that we were shopping in New Yorks hottest stores!" Then Victor said "Okay Rae lemme fuck your mother at the chill grill then we'll go!" "Thanks dad you the bomb!" said Raven. Then Chelsea said "Perfect I'll bring my dad Osama Bin Laden!"

While Tanya and Victor were fucking in the chill grill, Cory walked in. "Come join son, it's about time you learn how to do these things to your mother, make me a baby you piece of shit!" yelled Victor. Then Chelsea and Osama walked in. "This is a little incesty..." said Chelsea. "It's incesty, but it sure is fun! KAPOWEE!" Said Victor as he cummed in Cory's mouth. "Yeah Chels and Osama, come join us!" said Tanya as she fisted Victors asshole. "Well it does remind me a little of Vegitarian camp, okay! I'll do it! Blow me up like one of your countries dad!" Chelsea said to Osama as she ripped off her clothes. "Ok bitch but you blow me first!" said Osama. The orgy grew and grew. Raven put on a strap on and tupped her brother Cory. As she rammed into him she was being fisted by her mom who had a cucumber and was using it to penetrate both holes. Victor anally annihilated his wife as Osama jizzed explosives into Chelsea's ready, waiting, and fertile womb. Chelsea was then impregnated with our dear friends Martin Luther King Jr. and the sexy Harriett Tubman. The whole crew then leaves the Chill Grill after they all simultaneously cum'd into the most euphoric mind blowing orgasm ever experienced still clinged to each others asses.

While massaging his cock later that night, Cory makes such a ruckus that it alerts his sister Raven. Within two minuets Cory has mounted his sister like a muthafucking mechanical bull with just the nuts hanging out. Victor Comes out of nowhere and licks the shit out of Cory's earhole all simultaneously ejaculating and cumming out their innards looking like empty toothpaste tubes by the end. Meanwhile Chelsea boarded a plane to visit the beautiful New York City and watch the ever so sexual: Anne Frank the musical on Broadway. On her way, the explosives that were implanted in her vagina blew up and the plane crashed into one of the twin towers. Coincidentally her father Osama Bin Laden was on another plane, also heading towards New York City. He, however was on his way to see Underground Railroad the musical. The musical was about a young slave woman who gets raped by vicious savages in the Underground Railroad as she tried to escape the slave runners. As Osama flew, he was sitting by a really hot young Chinese boy. Unfortunately the Chinese boy was retarded, literally, so Osama couldn't fuck he did jerk off thinking about him. As he approached the most glorious orgasm of his life, other than the euphoric Chill Grill extravaganza of course, his jizz ignited and the plane blew up, crashing into the other twin tower. After Chelsea gave birth to Martin Luther King and Harriet Tubman Benjamin Button style, they decided to visit New York City on the same day as well. They always dreamed of having sex in the Empire State Building...together. As they savagely fucked in the elevator, Harriet Tubman squirted and the force of her explosiv woman jizz blew up the Empire State building and all of the United States. But! since raven can see the future she and her family and friends escaped just in the nick of time. Stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
